The Haruno Tragedy
by KittenNinja137
Summary: When Sakura's parents are killed, she is forced to live the life of a orphan. Then, Kakashi brings her into his house and is faced with taking care of a little girl. Kakashi then notices she is getting more independent and is having a hard time letting go
1. Sakura's worst and best dream

The quiet garden was broken of its silence by the scream of a little girl. It was Sakura. Her Parents were under attack and she had to run. Her parents were long gone. After two hours of running, she was finally in the edge of Konoha. The Garden was now nothing but a pile of ash. The goons had stolen all of the treasures the family had. Sakura was the only one who survived, but she brought her pet dog because she loved that dog more then her parents. She cried terrified as she grasped the paw of her whimpering puppy. She was very sad as well. All of a sudden, a man with grey hair appeared in the distance.

It was Kakashi who was just arriving home after going shopping. He opened up the newspaper to see what happened to the Haruno family. He noticed that a girl and a dog were missing. He turned the page and looked at the list of jobs. He then heard the whimpering dog and the crying girl. He stopped walking and put the newspaper down. He blinked and looked at her, then the newspaper, then her. He noticed the girl was the missing girl, and he then said "Hello, are you ok?" He knelt to her level and looked at her face. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" Sakura looked up at his face. "Ye-yes… how did you k-know my Na-me?" Sakura stuttered. "Why it seems the case of your parent's death is in the newspaper and you're a missing child with her dog." Sakura closed her eyes tightly and tears filled her eyes. "I-t is?" She took the newspaper and read the article. Her tears just got heavier.

"Mommy... Daddy... Wah!" She bursted out into tears and let go of her dog so sad. The dog jumped onto her back and stayed there. " You can stay with me, I'll make room for you and your dog, is that ok?" Sakura looked up. "Really? You would do that for me?" Kakashi nodded and picked her up. he placed her on a bed he pulled out of a closet. He saw she had fallen asleep. Sakura turned over and her dog slept next to her.


	2. Sakura leaves Kakashi with only memories

Sakura woke up to see the face of Kakashi. He looked down at her. "Sakura, do you want to go out and try to make friends?" Sakura looked up. "Friends? I guess so…" She nervously got off the bed and walked out. She cried at the tree she met Ino. Ino came up to her and started being friendly to her. Kakashi back at the house noticed that she didn't come back until 6:00 pm. Sakura kept talking about her new friends when they were eating ramen. The years past and past and Sakura stayed out longer and longer. She grew and grew.

She was finally starting to bloom into a beautiful Sakura blossom. Sakura would always run to her room and talk on the phone to her friends. The only time Kakashi saw her was at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Hey Kakashi, bye Kakashi!" Sakura skipped up the stairs. Kakashi sighed and continued reading Hentai. All of a sudden, Kakashi heard a very loud scream, then a cheer like no other. Sakura had just learned a new Jutsu. She happily called her friends. Soon, it was her 18th birthday and her boyfriend, Sasuke knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Sakura came down the stairs wearing a beautiful pink and red dress which sparkled. "You make that dress look good, Sakura." Kakashi said in a friendly tone. "Thanks Kakashi." She ran out the door leaving Kakashi watching her run out the door into adulthood. This was the last day he would ever see her.

Tears of sadness ran down Kakashi's face as he watched from the window, Sakura ride off with her boyfriend to a college. She didn't even say good bye to Kakashi. He sat down on the front porch and thought back to when he found that little girl, all alone and sad. Her dog didn't die; it was still in her room when she left. Kakashi would always remember her by that dog. He picked up the dog and put his ear to the dog's chest to hear the heart beat of the dog. He heard a faint silent little girl saying "Kakashi! I missed you!" It was the voice of little Sakura when Kakashi came back from an important mission. He cried even more. He looked at old photos and noticed that in every picture that he took of her, she looked older and older. Then, he looked at the first picture. She was such an adorable little girl. He made an animation with the pictures to show all the stages in her life.

His favorite was when he first found her. Her sixth birthday was when she found friends when she invited all the kids from school to her party.


End file.
